Christmas Angel
by KayGeeh
Summary: Incredibly domestic AU, where Dean finally lives in a big house and Sam is married to Jessica and Castiel is as sweet and adorable as always.


**CHRISTMAS ANGEL**

Halfway through the month, snow had begun to fall in the small mid-west town. The residents were busy with preparation for the coming holiday, and often the stores were constantly packed full of customers trying to get last minute presents for their loved ones. Employees with glum faces, idly scanned items of canned fruit and boxed candies, dreaming of the moment they get off the clock and can return to their families, or pets. On December 20th, Dean Winchester was shoveling his drive way, making way for his baby (his black 1967 Chevy Impala) to come and go without much trouble. With one last scoop, he tossed aside the last bit of snow from his driveway onto his lawn. Beaming with pride, Dean leaned on the handle of the shovel and looked at his work.

He nodded, and then carried the shovel into the garage and leaned it against the wall before going stomping his boots on the garage floor, getting all of the packed snow off. Standing in front of the garage door, Dean slipped his boots off and carried them inside and set them down inside the mud room beside the washing machine and his pile of untouched dirty laundry. He'll get around to it sooner or later. The television was still on, and was playing a rerun of Doctor Who, a show he just recently got into. Unlike other programs, Doctor Who actually held his attention without the use of hot babes, instead he was more intrigued in the way the Doctor was an unlikely, but wonderful, hero. The episode playing was the one where the Doctor goes to Pompeii with Donna Noble, who Dean considered his favorite. (second to Rose Tyler, of course.)

Dean plopped his rump down onto the couch in front of the television and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and thumbed through his missed text messages. Two from Sammy, one from Anna, and then one from Castiel. He hadn't spoken to Cas in a long time, not since the night they got drunk and woke up in Dean's bed without any recollection of the what happened. Dean couldn't handle how awkward it was, despite Cas not thinking anything of it, so their friendship ended up fading out. Curious now, that five days before Christmas, Cas would bother to text him. (Although, probably not that curious, it is almost Christmas.)

He opened the text message.

TO: DEAN WINCHESTER

Dean, I know this is sudden, but would you like to meet for coffee this afternoon?

FROM: CASTIEL NOVAK

RECEIVED 12/20/2013 9:41 AM

Always so formal. Castiel had a habit of spelling everything out clearly so there's no room for a mistake or misunderstanding. Dean certainly appreciated that aspect of Cas' personality, but sometimes it got exhausting. The guy really needs to loosen up, or get laid. With careful consideration, Dean thumbed a reply.

TO: CASTIEL NOVAK

sure man

FROM: DEAN WINCHESTER

SENT 12/20/2013 9:43 AM

Oh, yes, Dean had a way with words. He was certainly a word guy, he had a whole dictionary up in that head of his. With a long, drawn out sigh, Dean shut the television off with the remote, then got up from the couch and headed to his bedroom. Leaning on the side of the couch, he peeled off his long socks and replaced them with a fresh, clean pair. He slipped on a nice pair of boots, and then walked into his large closet and looked through his collection of sweaters and long-sleeves, trying to decide whether to go serious or silly, as he had quite a few silly sweaters. He had one with a Christmas tree that had 3D Christmas presents stitched onto the front as well as Christmas bells. Tempting, but instead Dean tugged a sweater with a snowman on the front off the hanger and slipped it on over his plain black long-sleeve.

Dean's cell phone buzzed with the notification of a new text message.

TO: DEAN WINCHESTER

I'm relieved you replied, Dean. I will see you then at the nearby Starbucks at 10 then?

FROM: CASTIEL NOVAK

RECEIVED 12/20/2013 9:49 AM

_"Damn, what? Didn't he just say this afternoon?" _Dean thought to himself as he read the message. Man, the guy was eager to see Dean again. Maybe he had something important to tell him. Speaking of which, he had completely forgotten to look at what Sammy had sent to him.

TO: DEAN WINCHESTER

hey dude are you going to come over for xmas dinner the 25? jessica is making your favorite too

FROM: SAMMY BEAR

RECEIVED 12/20/2013 8:21 AM

TO: DEAN WINCHESTER

also have you changed my name in your phone yet

FROM: SAMMY BEAR

RECEIVED 12/20/2013 8:30 AM

No, no he hadn't. Also, he forgot about Christmas dinner but at least it wasn't tonight. He still had five days to remember and forget. Dean replied with _"yes, I'll be there"_ and _"when did it even get changed?"_. Dean grabbed his keys from his bedside table and dismissed the idea of a heavy coat, he wouldn't be outside too long so there wouldn't be any point, and then walked out the garage door and climbed into the front seat of his baby. He clicked the button for the garage door and waited as it rose all the way before backing out into the drive way and then the street. Dean pressed the button for the garage again, and then carefully drove out onto the snow piled neighborhood roads.

For some reason, the snow plows never drove through his, and other select neighborhoods, so it was always a pain in the ass for him to drive around in his Impala. He would never complain about it to anyone though.

Soon enough, Dean arrived at the Starbucks in town. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't exactly empty either. There were the regulars, and then the college students that take their laptops and sit inside to do homework, and then the quirky individuals that meet once in a while for a cup of dark coffee and a cup of coffee filled with sugar and whip cream. Dean found a parking spot away from everyone else, even if it meant having a bit of a walk. He'd rather walk a mile than risk someone scratching his beautiful car. Crunching through the snow, he quickly made his way to the door to Starbucks, handling the cold like a true man. God forbid he lets someone see him shiver.

The bell hung above the door jingled and a few curious faces looked over above their coffee cups to see who came in. None of the faces were Castiel's though, and Dean nervously walked over to an empty table and quickly settled into the chair. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text message to Castiel.

TO: CASTIEL NOVAK

hey man i'm here where u at

FROM: DEAN WINCHESTER

SENT 12/20/2013 10:15 AM

Castiel wasn't one to be late. He was the most punctual guy Dean knew that it was almost frightening. Whenever asked about it, Cas will simply say that he had made an appointment and he keeps his promises and he would never let one of his friends down by being late. He would explain all of this with that straight face of his, an expression it seemed like he always had. Although, when he speaks with Dean he would have a slight hint of a smile at the corners of his lips and it would be almost attractive for a moment before Dean realizes what he's thinking.

Like that drunk night they spent together almost a year ago. Dean was mixing white Russians and Castiel was sitting on the couch, intently following the episode of Doctor Who that was playing. Dean can't for the life of him remember which episode it was, but Castiel was getting really into it. So much so that he hadn't noticed he had taken four, five, six shots of Skyy Vodka.

"Whoa, man, slow down. Here, ever had one of these?"

"Oh, Dean, thank you. No, I haven't. I haven't drank too much have I?"

"Shit, obviously not, you're not even fucking slurring. Your tolerance is scary, man."

They would share a fit of laughter between them, and sip on their white Russians and take more shots as they continue watching the episode playing. Castiel would ask questions here and there, and then soon enough he would be slurring his words and staring intently at Dean's lips and his eyes and Dean would stare back and think for a moment that hey, Cas has gorgeous eyes and his lips look really chapped, maybe he needs some ChapStick or maybe a kiss...

Then Dean would snap back to reality to a disgruntled Cas standing in front of him at the side of the table.

"Dean, I apologize for being late, my car had gotten stuck in the snow and I had to push myself out and then I couldn't find a parking spot close by and -" Castiel was so flustered, his cheeks, nose and the tips of his ears were a bright red from the blistering cold outside and Dean's heart couldn't help but melt at the sight of him.

"Hey, man, it's all good, take a seat, get warmed up. I'll get you a cup of joe." Dean cut Castiel off mid-sentence and patted him on the shoulder, gesturing to the empty chair next to him at the tall table. He stood up from the table and walked to the Starbucks counter and ordered him and Castiel a cup of the holiday blend they had brewing. Dean also bought two candy canes, and when the coffees were ready he carried them with him to the table and set Cas' in front of him.

Sitting down, Dean reached over and took the lid off of Cas' coffee and unwrapped one of the candy canes and stuck it in the piping hot coffee and mixed it around the cup, careful to not spill any on Castiel's frostbitten fingers. He did the same for himself and looked over at Castiel for his reaction.

Castiel pressed the backs of his cold fingers against the warm cup and watched as Dean spun the candy cane around in his coffee. Curious, Cas took the candy cane out of his cup and licked the liquid off the end of it. It was hot, but not terribly so that it burned his tongue, and it was an enjoyable taste. The mix of the peppermint and the bold nutty blend made Cas give a pleasant sounding moan and he nodded at Dean.

"It's delicious, Dean, thank you. No one's done that for me before. I appreciate it."

"Nah, it's no problem." Dean waved his hand dismissively at Castiel and licked at his own candy cane, blowing on his coffee now and then to help cool it faster. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was a big baby about hot things on his tongue. He certainly couldn't handle spicy foods.

"So, why did you want to meet?" He asked.

"It's been a while. Since that night we shared, it seems like you've been avoiding me. I was hoping to rekindle whatever friendship we had. I... I was thinking of you the other day, and bought you a gift. I'd like to give it to you. In private."

Oh. Oh, well, Dean was caught off guard. There Castiel goes again, with his honesty and while Dean likes it, he can't help but blush and think of what Castiel could possibly want to give him. Which then of course makes Dean feel like an idiot, because, _dude, not gay_ and he thinks of that hot girl sitting next to him naked on his bed, instead of seeing Castiel with those needy blue eyes staring at him with nothing on but his sweater.

Stop, stop, _stop. _

"Why in private? I mean, you could give me whatever it is here, couldn't you?" Dean spluttered the words out barely. He had stopped licking and sucking on his candy cane by now, careful to not make an homoerotic movements or motions. Castiel hadn't noticed though, he had just been staring into Dean's eyes the whole time.

"Of course I could, but I'd rather give it to you in private. Your home is nearby, perhaps we could go there? If you're worried, I'll make sure I stay sober the whole time I'm in your home."

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. Now he just felt bad. It wasn't like Dean didn't want to hang out alone with Castiel or have him go in his house, but he just didn't want to be left alone with Castiel. It's all on him, this problem. Nothing probably happened that night with Castiel, but Dean can't help but feel like something did, or Dean wanted to do something with Castiel. It's all on Dean.

Dean just wants Castiel on him.

Defeated, Dean replied, "Yeah. Sure, let's go. We'll take my car, I don't want you getting stuck in the snow again, man."

Castiel seemed to light up like a Christmas tree topper and they both pushed out their chairs and stood up from the table with their coffees with candy canes inside, in hand and walked out the door together to the Impala.

After the short drive, Dean arrived back to his house and he pressed the button on the garage door opener and slowly the door rose up and slid itself into the house and Dean drove into the warm garage and put the Impala in park, and Castiel climbed out and they both walked inside to the warmth of Dean's empty home and for a moment Dean stood awkwardly in the mud room while Castiel walked into the kitchen.

"Your home is lovely as ever, Dean." Castiel said as he messed with the brown paper bag he was holding onto in his hands. Inside was the present meant for Dean.

Dean felt like such a fool, his cheeks were blushing redder than a beet. For some reason he had assumed that the gift Castiel wanted to give Dean in private was going to end up being a kiss, or something else entirely. But when they were leaving Starbucks, Castiel quickly went to his own vehicle to grab Dean's Christmas present. It was not a kiss. It was something else, and not what he was thinking.

Inside the brown paper bag, Castiel pulled out a large, thin square that was wrapped in classic Christmas wrapping paper. There were tiny angels covering the paper with shining gold halos and harps in hand, the background of the paper was a light grey. On top there was a giant red bow with overflowing curling ribbon, and a name tag on the side that read, TO DEAN. Castiel held it out to Dean, who sheepishly accepted it. He held it in his hands, studying it, it was as thin as a calendar and about the same size but he doubted that Castiel would buy him a calendar of all things. Dean held it up to his ear and gave it quick, gentle shake, but the only sound that came from it was the crinkle of the paper and something shifting inside.

"Do you want me to open it now?" Dean asked, looking into Castiel's shining blue eyes. In the time that Dean had spent looking at the present, Cas had spent staring at Dean's expression of wonder.

"Oh, yes, if you'd like to. I know it's not Christmas yet, but I'm not sure if I'll see you at Christmas, and I'd very much like to see your face when you open it." Cas barely took a breathe explaining himself.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Castiel's excitement. "Okay, okay, man, calm down, I'll open it right now," he gestured toward the couch in the living room. "let's go sit down so we're not standing awkwardly in the kitchen." Cas nodded and walked with Dean into the living room, and let Dean seat himself before Cas sat alarmingly close, to where their knees bumped if either of them shifted at least a little. The small distance between them made Dean blush, and he couldn't help but think about the drunk night they shared and he wondered if something really did happen between them and if nothing did then why would he feel this way? To have Castiel sit so close to him, with his blue eyes watching him closely, Dean wanted nothing more than to close the distance of their lips with a soft kiss. Did they kiss that night? Should he ask?

_"Dude, not gay,"_ he thought to himself, _"remember? You like the babes, like Marilyn Monroe, who is the babliest of babes." _That was the rule: Dean isn't gay. Although, for every rule there is an exception. Dean isn't, and won't ever be gay, but Castiel just might be the exception.

Dean had known Castiel for the majority of his life. He was adopted by Bobby Singer at the age of ten, and while they don't share the same last name, Castiel considered Bobby a father. Dean would go over after school and spend nights with Castiel. They would get into all sorts of trouble and they would discover girls around the same time, except Castiel never got with any girls except Meg Masters, and a woman named April that he got with during the year Dean stopped talking to him. Dean considered Castiel family, a best friend, someone he would always love like a brother, and the feeling was suddenly changing and it frightened Dean.

He shook his head to himself and brought himself back to reality. Carefully, he began to unwrap the little angels off of the present that Castiel delicately wrapped for specifically him. Peeling back piece by piece, the cover was revealed and Dean slipped it out of the paper casing. It was a vinyl of REO Speedwagon, Hi-Infidelity to be exact. He had an expression of disbelief, that someone like Castiel who had known him for years, would get him this of all things.

The look Dean gave must have confused Castiel, because he quickly began to explain again, "I was at the flea market and there was this man with all these records of Led Zeppelin, The Doors, and I know you enjoy both those bands but I noticed last time in your collection that you lacked REO Speedwagon. I know you like that one song by them, and I'm not sure if it's on this record, but, I hope you can still enjoy it as much as -"

Dean cut Castiel off with a kiss. He had turned to take a long look into Castiel's eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips gently on Castiel's chapped lips. It was interesting feeling, an interesting emotion. Feelings bubbled up inside Dean that he hadn't felt since Cassie. The similarities in their names terrified him. He couldn't help but kiss harder against Castiel, worried for a moment with his eyes closed that Castiel was rejecting him, but that fear vanished when Cas placed his hands on the side of Dean's face and began to return the kiss with just as much as emotion as Dean.

For a few minutes they stayed like that before their lips started to part and Dean would flick a little of his tongue into Castiel's mouth, testing the waters each time their lips parted and joined again. Castiel's breathe was hot against Dean's mouth, and it drove him crazy. Soft moans erupted from both their throats once in a while, and Dean's hand began to wander over Castiel's shoulders and general upper body. When their lips parted for the hundredth time, Castiel whispered out Dean's name, and Dean mumbled a busy sounding, "What?"

Castiel pulled himself away from Dean. His face was flushed and he looked like he had when he went into the Starbucks earlier that afternoon. His gaze was looking at the carpet rather than Dean and he seemed embarrassed, "Dean, do you like the record?" The question was so off topic that Dean erupted into hearty laughter.

"That's why I kissed you, dude."

"Oh." Castiel laughed nervously and then leaned forward and gave Dean a peck on the cheek and placed his hand on Dean's. "Can we do more of that, then, or should I get you another gift?"

Dean laughed again, and kissed Castiel on the forehead. For the rest of the evening, they shared more intimate and innocent kisses alike with each other before falling asleep on the floor in the living room, in front of the twinkling Christmas tree, the record player playing the vinyl that Castiel had gifted to Dean.


End file.
